Dreams
by MissAlys
Summary: Stefan breaks up with Elena, breaking her heart. With Damon there to help, can she fix the hole in her heart?
1. Chapter 1

I brushed my golden hair, it flowed evenly down my shoulders ending in ringlets near my elbows. The air behind me swooshed and there stood the second most handsome guy in the world. I gripped the vanity table behind me "God, you scared me half to death Stefan." I gasped breathing heavily, my grip loosening on the solid wood behind me.

"Sorry." Stefan mumbled and bowed his head his curly hair falling in his face.

He looked like a poor puppy, I brought his head back up to look at me and kissed him. My kisses were continuous but Stefan didn't kiss me back, I stopped. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered, a tear cutting down his cheek.

"What, Stefan. What are you talking about?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"We can't be together." Stefan responded.

I swear, at that exact moment my heart stopped beating. Stefan was the world to me, he was the only reason I lived. My parents died and after that I didn't see a reason to live, until Stefan came. But sadly followed by his boring brother Damon, now don't get me started on him.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked as if his answer held my sanity.

Stefan remained quiet.

"Stefan!" I cried

"Elena, it's over. We don't have a chance." Stefan said solemnly

"Please don't say that, please!" My sanity was slipping away like water through my fingers. Stefan started to leave but I gripped his arm weakly.

"Elena, let go."

I continued to hold on.

"Elena." Stefan growled dangerously.

A tear slipped from my eye, I just couldn't understand. Why is he saying this? Why is he acting this way? My brain could barely process this all.

"I don't love you." Stefan snarled saying the only thing that would break my grip. Stefan sped away, back out the window while I sat down on the end of my bed. Alone.

**Please review or read the next chapter, it's an author's note. I need 5 reviews until I can post my next chapter.**

**~Lyssie-Bear**


	2. Chapter 2

**All my small amount of fans and me, we owe a thanks to 'Robert' for posting the last review allowing me to post this chapter! You guys are so lucky! Why you may wonder, because I said I wouldn't post this chapter until I got 10 reviews, but I waited until 5.**

I sat on the satin sheets, they were usually comforting but today there was no such luck. It was over. He didn't even tell me why. Why, why, why? Then realization hit me, I could sit here all night a ponder over the reasons why it could be over or I could do something about it. Then it hit me, the best place to clear my mind. I slipped down the stairs and left not caring that I wasn't wearing any shoes, after Stefan broke up with me nothing really mattered much.

There I stood, in front of my parents tombstones. I hadn't been there since Stefan came, I didn't have an empty hole for comfort after that. But now, the void was bigger than ever, ripping and tearing my insides. "Mom, Dad I don't know what to do." I cried letting all of my tears come. They dripped down my cheek and onto the beautiful flowers that dotted the grass. I just cried letting it all out until a sound took me out of my thoughts. I stood up and stood still to hear what it was.

There it was again, it sounds like whispering followed by laughs. I stepped closer to find the source of the noise, and then I found it or rather them. There were to forms close together half hidden by a tree. Part of me screamed wasn't right, that this was none of my business but curiosity took over. When I could have a better view I stopped dead in my tracks, it was Stefan and some girl. But this wasn't some girl, she was me but she wasn't. She had the same golden locks and wide lapis lazuli eyes, but she had a special look a predatory one. I was about to scream out in rage when they both turned around to look at me.

"Little Miss Elena want her boyfriend back?"Katherine teased.

I stood there shocked jaw on the floor.

"Aw Elena, don't look so shocked, this was going to happen. In fact it happened later than I expected." Katherine grinned mischievously, were those fangs? Stefan was standing there, probably as stunned as I was. "You want to share Stefan?" Katherine purred. My brain was screaming, Danger! Danger! But I couldn't move. Oh no, they were going to drain me dry. Stefan got out of his state of shock and shook his head. Katherine faced me once again small smile curving on her lips, a fang poked out.

"Good bye, Elena." Katherine whispered in my ear and then lunged for my throat.

Her sharp teeth tore into my skin and then came the pain of getting your blood drained out against your will. It was like someone was trying to rip your soul out with their bare hands. I let out a gut wrenching scream and then from that on, it went black.

**Damon's Point of View**

I was sitting at home drinking probably my hundredth glass of some foreign alcohol, silently thinking about any kind of nonsense possible when I heard the worst sound. It was like someone was scraping metal against a chalkboard, but worse. It was faint in the distance, any human wouldn't have heard it; was too high a frequency. I searched around to find the source of the sound, the brightest human aura he had ever seen like a burst of sunshine. Elena. Whatever, Saint Stefan is probably already there to save the day. Damon checked to prove it, Stefan's aura was there but also was somebody else's.

Another vampire, one that was thought to have been dead for over 500 years. Katherine. Damon ran to save the night.


	3. Chapter 3

There I stood in the midst of the forest watching Katherine nussle at Elena's throat. Stefan was standing at the side like the dope he was,why wasn't he doing anyting for creep's sake? I mean, isn't he in love with that girl? I was just going to slap both Katherine and Stefan's heads right off when Katherine spoke "Hey look, Damon joined the party. Want some?"

"Hardly." I reply

"Aw come on, she's not dry yet." Katherine persisted

"How are you still alive?"

"I didn't really die, I pretended to so you two could comfort eachother. But that was the old stupid me." Katherine looked at my, Elena in her arms her eys saying _you want some?_

"Leave her alone."

"She's going to die anyway Damon, your love isn't going to save her all on it's own." But she somewhat listened and dropped Elena to the ground.

"I don't get it Stefan, your girlfriend was getting eaten alive here and your just standing there?"

"_My_ girlfriend was not getting eaten, she was the one eating." Stefan stated matter-of-factly.

My eyes went wide from amazement, is he really that stupid? "Really Stefan? Your this stupid to fall for this _again_? History is just going to repeat itself."

"No, Damon it won't. See if there's no two brothers to love Elena it won't and most importantly if there is _no_ Elena, it won't."

I stared down at the limp form on the ground, her golden hair tangled, her wide blue eyes closed but what caught one's attention the most was the blood smeared on her neck and the two savage marks. Blood was leaking slowly out of them. I picked her up, bit my wrist and put it to her mouth in a flurry of movements.

"Damon, you don't want to do that." Katherine appeared in a flash beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Why would that be?" I replied smoothly

"Because of A+Elena=C, figure it out yourself.

Algerbra, so A+Elena=C. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, she knew that was my worst subject.

"Aw come on Damon! I know you weren't the bright one back then but you've got to have learned some things these past years." Katherine groaned in frusteration, it reminded me of Elena.

Then it hit me, A+Elena=C. Vampire+Elena=Vampire Elena.

"She's not going to be a vampire." I say

"Wow, about time you catch on." Katherine sighed.

I ignored Katherine, and looked at Stefan. "I guess your moving out." I asked, but it wasn't a question.

"I wasn't planning-" Stefan started

"Well, your no longer welcome."I interrupt and with that I turn and leave, Elena in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I took so long but I've just been so busy with the holidays and school just started back up so..yeah! :D I'm not going tomake an amount of reviews because I think it might have been getting on your guys nerves but I still exect at least 5-10 reviews. Well read! **

I was feeling nauseous, I could feel and hear my hair flappingin the wind. Two faint points of pressure were holding me tightly to a firm chest. "Slow down." I mumur sleepily the wind stops and the flipping of my stomach calms. My eyes burst open to find Damon staring down at me.

We'd come to a complete stop at the edge of the woods, the moon was shining brightly make the stars seem like flashlights low on battery. "Damon, put me down." I say quietly. But instead Damon leans his head in, blocking my view of the moon. His face was an inch or two away from mine, a little too close for my standards.

"Damon-" I start but Damon presses his lips onto mine. I frantically try to pull back but I was still in Damon's crushing hold. Eventually Damon lifted his head and stared at me and in a flash we were inside the boarding house. Damon sat me down on the couch and watched me. I look up at him and he looks away but as soon as I look away I feel his eyes back on me.

"Why?" I ask breaking the silence

"Why what?"Damon responds

"Why did Stefan choose Katherine?"

"Because he's stupid, it was about time for you to see that."

"Damon." I say warningly; I couldn't take anymore of this it was too much. I lay down on the couch and look at the ceiling trying to sleep, but of course-why give Elena anything? Her parents died and so did her heart, Stefan dumped her for her doppleganger and now I can't sleep oh! Andon top of that Damon kissed me- which for some reasoning felt like betraying Stefan but if anything** he **did. What else could go wrong?

**Damon's POV**

I left the room to go prepare Elena some hot chocolate because I wasn't good at the talking part of the comforting. When I come back in she's sound asleep so I put the mug on the coffee table. I pick up Elena and bring her to a spare room I sit down in a rocking chair across from the bed. For hours I watch Elena sleep.

**I made this kind of a more medium chapter because I haven't gotten 5 votes for either yet. Next chapter I'll get started on...NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stir slightly slowly opening my eyes. I stop in mid yawn to find Damon staring at me. My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up, had he been watching me all night?

"I'll go make some breakfast." Damon suggested quickly and leaves. I get out of bed slowly, the room spinning around me. I sit on the bed's edge trying to get everything in focus. Eventually the world stopped spinning and I got off the bed, I looked down to see the pyjamas I had ben wearing yesterday. For some reason I can't remeberwhat happened last night, it was too blurry.

I walk down the stairs smelling ambrosia, I walk in the kitchen. Damon glances at me and quickly back at the stove. "You shouldn't be up you know." Damon says

"Well, I am now." I reply

"Go sit down." Damon said referring to the dining room.

The dining room was big, it was made to fit 8 and the table was exquisite. It was a rich mahogany and it was intricaletly carved with designs around the edge. I sat down in one of the comfy mahogany chairs and waited for Damon to come in with breakfast. Damon finally came and set a plate down in front of me, I had no idea what it was and I wasn't about to ask.

I pick at my food taking bites here and there, it was like an explosion in my mouth. It was too hard to describe.

"Damon, something happened last night and you know it." I state

Damon remained silent just staring at me.

"Damon, what hapened last night?" I ask

"Stefan dumped you." Damon replies insensitively

"I know, after that." I urged. I could feel tears threatening to burst.

Damon must have noticed me being on edge because he quickly got up and mumbled and left "Let's not talk about this right now." I stand up and head to the room I woke up in.

"Where are you going?" Damon wondered from where he sat on the sofa.

"I'm going to borrow some clothes from Stefan's room." I answered

"Stefan came by and took his clothes last night." Damon said simply

"I have spares here." A countered and with that I trudged up the stairs

I come back down the stairs 10 minutes later finding Damon where I'd left him. "Damon, can you drive me home?" I asked sounding childish.

Damon is instantly in front of me "For a price." He says his eyes glued to my neck.

"Fine, I'll walk." I grumble heading for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is tremendously short it's just I've exprienced a writer's block and I haven't posted forever and I thought it would be better to post something rather than nothing.**

I was walking home still very annoyed with Damon. I was still trying not to remember the little scene I had intruded on last night but my mind just couldn't. I couldn't remember what happened after I found them. As the night replayed in my mind atear leaked down my face. My vision became blurred and I finally stood before my house.

I went up to my room walking past Aunt Judith and Margaret. I could hear Aunt Judith calling after me "Elena? Where have you been?". I ignored her and walked into my bedroom. Soon enough I could hear the footsteps of Aunt Judith's trudging up the stairs. She walked into my room and asked me once again-"Where have you been?".

To avoid her freaking out (she wasn't very fond of the idea of me and Stefan together) I quickly answered "Bonnie's." See Aunt Judith and Margaret went out last night to some children's play.

"You should have called or left a note!" She snapped leaving. Aunt Judith was usually easy I guess life was hard being a 40 year old woman taking care of a 4 year old and a teenager and on top of that being single.

I slammed the door to my room and turned around to head to my bed. Something stopped me in my tracks-somebody was sitting on my bed.

"Hello Elena."

**I promise I'll start the next chapter now! I'll try to make it longer! Any tips or ideas would be much appreciated and thanks for all the posistive reviews!**

**~LB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! (Hopefully)**

There she was, Katherine.

"How did you get in?" I demand getting over my shock

"Simple. Your dear Aunt did but she wouldn't remember." Katherine replied

"What do you want?"

"Elena, questions, questions, questions."

I stood there waiting unpatiently.

"I just want you to know. Stefan is over you-so you better leave him alone or there will be a problem between me and you." Katherine said heading for my window

"I understand that. Now go-I don't have any need for your unwanted presence."

Katherine left in a blur and I sat down on my bed trying to remember what had happened last night. It was all fuzzy after going to the cememtery. Why can't I remember?

I looked over to my clothes that lay on the ground. The ones I'd been wearing last night to be specific. Sure enough the shirt wasn't the one I actually had been wearing. My pajama top had been an old t-shirt but had been replaced with a white lace tank top. Yet I hadn't noticed, it was probably had something to do with the fact I couldn't remember much of last night's events.

I hurried over to my purse and fished out my cellphone. I dialed Damon's number.

"Only to be used in emergencies," Stefan had once said as he gave me it. After the first ring he answered.

"Yes Elena?" He asked sounding-tired?

"What happened last night?" I demand

"Nothing," Damon replied emotionlessly

"Oh really?" I ask unconvinced

"Elena, this is a waste of my time. Do you need anything?"

Since when was I a waste of Damon's time? Last time I checked he was probably mentally stalking me.

"If nothing happened why do I feel like something happened?"

"I don't know, did you get drunk before you-you showed up at my doorstep?"

"Drunk? Hardly, give me a real answer or I can go ask Stefan or Katherine,"

"Nothing happened, now go back to what you were doing _before_ you wasted my time,"

"Like staring off into space?"

"Wow, you really need to learn how to live," Damon muttered before hanging up.

"I'll put that on the top of my things to do," I mumble.

**Thanks for reading! Anyone have any ideas for the story? I'd love them and thanks for all the people reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight has arrived!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Elena's POV_

I sighed, not letting my mind ponder over what the hell was wrong with Damon. I made my way over to my closet, pulling the doors open. Dropping to my knees, I begin to dig through a pile of clothes and junk that had been at the bottom of my closet. Eventually I pulled out an old duffel bag, eyeing the patched holes along the bottom of the bag.

"_It__'__ll__have__to__do__…__.__" _I think to myself, doubtfully.

Pulling some of my clothes off the hangers roughly, I stuff them in the bag, along with the other necessities. Moving along to my dresser, I pull out some clothing and shove them in too. Satisfied with the minimal packing, I zip the bag shut.

~~~~Later~~~~

Looking up at the side of my house, I tried to look away. Growing up here, all of these years was memorable. But that was the past now, I suppose. Blinking back tears, I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder, walking away into the night.

_Damon's POV_

Pouring myself another glass of hard liquor, I tried to ignore Elena's scent which had been hanging around all day.

"_If__only__a__vampire__could__drunk__enough__to__actually__make__a__difference,__"_ I think,

Glass in hand; I sit down in my leather living chair staring up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long evening.


	9. To My Lovely Readers

Dear My Lovely Readers,

I'd just like to announce that this story is probably done with. I'm not very happy with the way it turned out and I doubt that I'll continue. Maybe eventually I'll go through and fix it to my liking and _maybe _someday I'll continue, but I doubt it. I'm thinking of starting another story soon so if you liked this story you should look out for my next one. I think my writing has improved a lot.

~MissAlys


End file.
